


【M00】一些短篇/一些PWP

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, m00
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 隨手把一些短篇和PWP放在這裡，不定期更新吧，也許
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

TENET AU

**這篇涉及Tenet的劇情，電影未觀看過請小心避雷**

\------------------------

發生過的事情，終究還是會發生。

Bond從一開始就已知道自己最後的結局，而這一次或許是他逆行最久的一次，他想回到那個與Mallory-他的長官還未認識的那時候。

獨自逆行的時間就算是被名為孤獨的感覺包圍著，但他必須這麼做，他知道自己得在Mallory還涉世未深的那年代協助他。

在逆行的狀態下，Bond或許思考過千百種和Mallory"再次"初次見面的情景，包含自己該如何與對方打招呼、避免自己情緒過於激動做出難以挽回的尷尬事情、或是自己該如何才能在對方的眼中留下完美的第一印象。

畢竟他有很長的一段時間能夠思考這些瑣碎的事情，直到他終於回到了那年份。

回到順行狀態的時候起先Bond仍有些不適應，就像是正常人進入了逆行狀況會有的那種感受，他確實逆行太久了，久到自己的感官神經都已習慣了那一切不尋常。

看著正向飛行在湛藍天空的鳥群，他竟覺得有點新鮮感，但他不該因這些事情而耽擱行程，Mallory還在等他、不，是他該去見見自己還年輕時的長官。

他在人群中尋找著對方，就算在他記憶中的Mallory或許年紀稍長許多，但Bond有自信自己能夠認得對方。

直到他望向一名坐在長椅上等待的男人，深棕髮色以及那熟悉的榛綠雙眼，Bond無法抑制自己上揚的唇角，他知道那正是他想見許久的男人。

為了他，Bond跨越了多久的時間才能再次見面，金髮男人站在角落試圖讓自己不斷激烈跳動的心臟冷靜，也一邊觀察著對方的模樣。

比起他的記憶中，Mallory額上以及眼角四周少了許多紋路，或許髮際線也比他記憶中還要安全許多，他在腦內再次重複著自己的腳本。

首先，見到對方不能做出多餘的行為，得冷靜以對。

就算看見對方眼中對他的陌生，不要過於在意，這僅是必經過程，對Mallory來說這是他們第一次見到彼此。

若想要擁抱與親吻，那也得等兩人了解後才能進行，就算未來的我們早已進展到最後一步。

Bond拿起了一杯早餐茶走向對方，他靜靜坐在男人身側的位置，忍不住抬起了頭近距離再次看看自己未來的伴侶，卻在這一刻Mallory同時抬起了頭。

四目相交的兩人，Mallory的眼神中帶著陌生的神情，Bond卻瞬間腦中一片空白，所有的事前演練都在此刻拋諸腦後，他舉起了手中裝在外帶杯中的早餐餐對著面前的男人說，「您在任務前並不喝酒吧，來杯早餐茶？」

很好，Mallory的眼中除了陌生出現了疑惑，他肯定會想我這個初次見面的人怎麼會知道這種事，但這時只能假裝沒事。

Bond感覺到自己太過於雀躍忍不住想要透露自己和對方早已認識的事實。

對Mallory來說這是他們第一次見面，對Bond來說，他們早已經歷過種種回憶。

「Bond,James Bond.」金髮男人伸出了手，露出了一個富滿情緒的微笑。

Mallory也握住了對方，「Gareth Mallory.」

他知道關於他的一切，他卻正要開始認識他。


	2. 尋求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某次我的朋友貼了一篇梗和我說，該寫一下復健一下，我就隨便寫寫那個梗  
> 但原梗不曉得在哪，總之不是我自己想的

「James，我們的關係不能再繼續了。」僅穿著一件黑色絲質睡袍的女人從床上起身後隨手將床頭的皮質短鞭送入一旁的垃圾桶。

Bond假裝自己蠻不在乎，打了哈欠後詢問，「你找到新的對象了？」他知道這些女人終將會離去，就像眼前原先是他的Ｄｏｍ卻轉身成為陌生人的她。

「是的。」女人的聲音輕得毫無情緒，她早已準備好告別這段關係，盡量讓自己表現得果斷。

在最初，對方早已和他談妥條件，她沒辦法把Ｓｕｂ與男友相提並論，她能夠允許自己對奴施虐，但若是對方與她成為伴侶關係那麼她將無法接受。

－－－－－－

「所以你就和對方分開了？」Mallory舉起手中的咖啡淺嚐一口，難得Bond肯開口和他談論私生活，MI6的特工結束任務後總有些許緩衝時間讓他們放鬆，但他卻在這種時間跑來MI6大樓，果然如Mallory所猜測，對方出了點問題。

「是的，長官，對方已經表明自己找到了男友便無法繼續和我締結主奴關係。」Bond嘆了一口氣，他沒想到自己失戀後第一個想吐露的對象會是他的上司，在最初他們兩人的關係有多惡劣想起來也是讓他不禁嘴角揚起。

Mallory是位男Dom，他嚴肅、不苟言笑，或許曾經有過Sub但在Bond認識他之後他從未擁有過自己的奴，他負責MI6內部各項決策性事務，現在甚至聽著下屬的感情事。

他原先以為Bond是一名隨便的男人，他能夠和任何他接受的對象上床，直到他明白那是他在任務上必須擁有的技能，在私底下，身為Sub的他僅是想要尋找自己的情感寄託。

「其實我實在看不起那些將Sub視為隨手可得，玩膩了便拋棄的主人。」Mallory低沉的嗓音使他的話語更加嚴肅，Bond看著眼前散發著濃烈支配者氣息的男人曾想過，＂若是能夠成為對方的Sub，那似乎也不錯，就算Mallory是一名男性。＂

這件事過後，Mallory偶爾會與Bond一同去餐廳用餐，偶爾會在MI6的健身房運動，兩人的交流變得比以往更加密切。

Moneypenny甚至在某天Bond經過他面前時壓低聲量小聲詢問他與M的關係，雖然Bond在此時與自己八卦的同事澄清，但內心再次回想起當初那感覺，如果是Mallory，他或許能夠真正得到他所需的一切情感照顧。

在Bond於酒吧喝得爛醉的夜晚，他忍不住傳了一封簡訊給Mallory，內容簡短「我似乎有點希望您能夠成為我的Dom。」

直到清晨陽光和煦照射在他的床鋪時，Bond睜開他的雙眸回想起自己昨晚所做的事情，他緊張的拿起手機，心想未來會有多麼尷尬，卻驚訝看見了Mallory的訊息，「我等你這句話很久了，James。」

成為了Mallory的Sub之後雖然對方十分嚴厲，但總會在懲罰調教之後給予他心靈上的慰藉，這是Bond從未擁有過的，就算對方是男人，但對Bond來說這是他第一次體會到何謂歸屬。


	3. 照片

Mallory不常拍照。

在某個時間點下他發現Bond的待機畫面似乎換了。

不動聲色的年長男人看著對方的手機，微微的亮光下，螢幕內顯示著的是他的模樣。

閉起的雙眼，安穩的睡顏。

「Mr.Bond，解釋它。」Mallory語畢啜飲了一口手邊的咖啡，平靜的語氣命令著自己身側正在咬著三明治的伴侶。

Bond這時才發現方才手機接收到了訊息，悄悄的透漏了他的秘密，金髮男人將最後一口吐司咀嚼吞下，輕搔著自己短髮，「我覺得這張照片拍得挺不錯的。」

「我想這並沒有解釋到為何你的手機會出現我的照片。」Mallory不得不承認自己確實有點訝異，也許還有些許的好奇。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

那個清晨，Bond旅居異地剛回國的生理時鐘使他在天色剛亮起的時間點醒了過來，小心翼翼的移動身子避免吵醒身旁仍在熟睡的男人，看著窗簾縫隙透入的陽光灑在Mallory的身上，年長男人的睡顏不禁讓他內心一陣悸動。

他拿起了手機，忍不住記錄下了這個畫面，對著螢幕內的相片淺淺勾起了嘴角。

確定要將此照片設定為您的待機畫面？

他按下了確定。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「......」聽完了Bond的描述，Mallory沉默了幾秒。

「你的手機裡面還有多少我的照片？Mr.Bond。」Mallory嘆了口氣詢問著。

金髮特工揚著嘴角，露出了個笑容並未回應這個問題。


	4. 挑逗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像是某一次聖誕交換糧食活動生生點的梗，我就寫了

007丹尼爾克雷格版：Mallory/007，任何形式都行！想看禁慾長官被007各種挑逗干擾都不為所動，最後突然來個突襲大大震驚007的故事XD

清脆的敲擊聲盪入Mallory的耳側，「請進。」低沉的英國腔回應著門外的訪客。

門板被輕推開，一身湛藍筆挺西裝的特工緩步走至辦公桌前，「M。」好似刻意拉長了尾音試圖引起桌後的男人注意，不料細碎的紙筆摩擦聲依然不間斷的持續著，對方自他進入辦公室連頭也未抬起，這確實引起編號特工007內心有些不滿。

面對自己久未歸來的情人這樣的態度似乎過於冷淡，但從不甘寂寞的007怎會如此輕易的放棄呢？

是的，他不會。

對於不為所動的長官，Bond十分的熟悉，淺藍色的眼眸閃著一絲詭譎的笑意，他從桌緣繞至辦公椅右側，低下了身子唇瓣不安分的啜吻著Mallory衣領上方露出的脖頸，略為搔癢的感官刺激確實為他的上司帶來些許反應，但年長的男人也僅是不耐的口頭警告他的特工。

「Mr.Bond，別鬧，你以為我現在是在為了誰惹出來的麻煩加班？」話語中藏著些許的慍怒，卻沒有真正爆發。

Bond淺淺的揚起嘴角，絲毫不帶歉意的在Mallory耳邊小聲的說，「Sir，將手邊的工作放下，我能讓您放鬆情緒。」彷彿惡魔般的耳語十分的誘人，但這卻對他禁慾的長官絲毫不起任何作用，那對深沉的綠色眼眸甚至一刻也未離開過手邊的文件。

說他沒有因此而受到打擊，絕對是騙人的，Bond的暗示越來越明顯，他不相信Mallory沒有接收到他的想法，對方刻意的冷淡使得特工越挫越勇。

他站在Mallory的辦公椅後，雙手由後方解著長官胸前的襯衫鈕釦，寬厚的手掌從縫隙中伸入那厚實的胸口，食指及中指充滿挑逗意味的夾住胸口的突起，或輕或重的玩弄著。

隨著鋼筆放下的聲音緊接而來的則是一聲深沉的嘆息，Bond伸入襯衫內的手腕被Mallory緊緊抓握住，他猜不到長官的舉動有何打算，心臟的躍動變得急促，特工因未知而感到緊張以及些許興奮。

Mallory將辦公椅朝後方退出了空間，站起身子，一個使力便將椅後的特工摔至桌緣，腳下重心不穩導致Bond跌坐上了那份文件，雙手則撐在桌面，「Sir？」金髮特工尷尬的露出笑容，眼前的官員不苟言笑的模樣讓他背脊逐漸冒起冷汗。

腰間的皮帶被抽了出來，粗魯的動作解開了質地良好的西裝褲，底褲的褲頭在一瞬間被對方向下拉扯，腿間的陰莖則在下一秒裸露於長官的眼下。

一時還未反應過來的特工瞪大了雙眸看著Mallory低下了頭，下一秒他感覺到了溫熱的口腔含住了他的下身，一吞一吐的動作讓他原先半勃的陰莖逐漸硬挺，黏膩的水聲迴盪於耳畔邊，他近乎忍不住地紅了雙頰。

「唔、Sir…...」Bond對Mallory的舉動感到十分震驚，卻不得不沉浸在那舒服的快感之中，他忍不住發出了喘息以及呻吟，近乎無人的MI6大樓寂靜得能夠清楚聽見任何一絲細微的聲響，Mallory難以察覺的露出短暫的微笑，刻意的以舌尖舔弄著那敏感的小孔。

並沒有花上多久時間Bond就感覺到自己腦海中一片迷茫，閃神間下身已得到了釋放，白濁的液體則一滴不留的射入Mallory的口中，對方吞嚥喉頭的動作簡直讓特工暫時無法思考。

Mallory幫Bond將底褲拉至腰間，褲頭以及拉鍊重回原位，輕拍的特工的大腿，響亮的拍擊聲讓對方回過了神，「讓開一點，我的文件還在你的臀部下方。」

彷彿方才從未發生任何事的官員繼續重回自己手邊的工作，留下一臉徬徨震驚的特工站在他的身側。

「等我處理完這份工作，如果你在等接續下去的話。」Mallory靜靜說完這句話，再次舉起手中的鋼筆在文件上書寫著。


	5. 沒寫完的坑-環太平洋AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 總之就是個坑，應該沒有後續了

突破點遭到封閉，史塔克．潘特考斯與查克．韓森犧牲了性命為吉普賽危機開路，萊利．貝克特與森 真子駕駛著吉普賽危機衝入了突破點，開啟核反應爐自我熔毀系統後封閉了怪獸與世界的出入口，不必再擔心怪獸的出現，各國人民慶祝和平的到來。

「長官，007與009在曼徹斯特擊敗了第四量級的怪獸，達成第五斬。」坦納走進指揮部的辦公室報告消息，眼角瞥見面前的年長男人手中握著明顯斑駁的報紙，「那是當年香港總指揮部暫時性封閉突破點的報導？」

「是的，世界的和平是如此的短暫，原本停止倒數的怪獸鐘在幾年後又重新啟動，這也是史塔克元帥沒料想到的發展，自從阿拉斯加五年前突然再次出現怪獸之後，英國投入了相當的資源在開發機甲獵人的計畫上，雖然政府似乎暗自認為機甲獵人已經過時。」馬洛里手中的報紙被收緊的手掌抓出了皺褶，意識到自己的情緒後男人將報紙收進了辦公桌的抽屜內，將世界曾經的希望納入隔層中。

年長的男人面龐堆疊著歲月的刻痕，一絲憂慮閃過那對榛綠色的雙眸，他並沒有讓他的下屬發現，稍縱即逝，以低沉的英國嗓音命令著，「等007以及009回來後請他們到我辦公室報到。」

「明白了，長官，另外Q那邊正在密切與牛頓博士與赫曼博士調查關於突破點再次開啟的原因以及關閉的對策。」

「這一次的突破點與上一個的位置相距幾千英里，在第一次入侵發生在舊金山那時，從突破點送來了第一隻怪獸許多科學家便開始著手這項研究，但總是無法解釋這能量的裂縫是如何產生，雖然成功封閉了一個，但幾年後又再次有新的突破點開啟，若無法找出原因的話恐怕未來仍然會有新的突破點不斷產生。」手指摩娑著下巴，馬洛里不曉得在對坦納還是自言自語的講述著腦海中的想法。

「關於這點曾經與怪獸建立浮動神經元連結的牛頓博士與赫曼博士作為領導人正在極力找尋原因。」作為參謀的男人解釋著。

「距離下一次怪獸鐘倒數還有多久？」

「長官，這一次的倒數將有三天的期限。」

「好的，讓機甲駕駛員做好準備，這次的據點從香港轉移至英國，身為地主國的我們該盡的義務一項都不能少。」

「是的，長官，我先去聯絡其他國家的駕駛員。」

坦納小聲地關上了門板離去，馬洛里則在他的私人空間內來回走動著似乎正在思考些什麼。

－－－－－－

「長官您要和我進行浮動神經元連結？還是我聽錯？」龐德湛藍色的雙眸中充滿著疑惑，注視著眼前已著裝完成的馬洛里，深黑色的駕駛員盔甲在眼前的男人身上十分的合適，但以馬洛里的年紀來說這似乎還是有些勉強。

「我說過，讓我來當你的副駕駛，詹姆斯。」從馬洛里的眼中無法見到任何一絲猶疑不定，他知道龐德腦海中正在想些什麼，就算他們從未建立過這樣的連結，「當年赫克．韓森駕駛澳洲的機甲獵人衝鋒號以及在那之後史塔克．潘特考斯再一次的投入戰役，他們兩位的年齡與我並沒有相差多少。」

龐德仍未從驚訝的情緒中恢復，他為此充滿著擔心，擔心失去他所珍視的人，「可是，長官、」在他話還未說完的同時一個有力的拳頭擊上了他腹部上的盔甲，雖然感覺不到疼痛，卻能感覺到力道，拳頭的衝擊力讓他的腳步不禁退了一步。

「加雷斯，你做什麼？」龐德忍不住握緊了手中的拳頭想回敬他的上司。

「讓你知道我還有力氣，並不需要你的擔心，詹姆斯，我相信我們能夠建立強大的浮動神經元連結，因為我信任你，而我知道你也會。」馬洛里嚴肅的神情變得柔和，這將是只有龐德才見過的表情。

而現在並不適合談情說愛，馬洛里恢復了平日的神色，以渾厚的嗓音喊著，「現在沒有時間讓你在那邊磨蹭，戴上你的頭盔，怪獸是不會等你思考完畢才上岸，你浪費的一分一秒都將會使人民陷入危機。」年長的男人將手邊的頭盔筆直的拋向龐德，對方反應快速的接住，原先舉足不定的神情逐漸顯得堅定，他淺淺的笑了，「那麼，長官您可得跟上我的動作。」

「詹姆斯，別忘了我在你還未加入之前是一名機甲獵人駕駛。」馬洛里戴上了頭盔緊跟在對方身後。

「我當然沒忘記，長官，您還是英國的第一批駕駛者。」

「當年政府曾經停止資金投入，導致香港的那場戰役英國無法派遣機甲獵人參與，而在這之後經過多方努力才得以繼續這項計畫。」

兩名駕駛員進入了駕駛艙內雙腳固定完畢，「長官，007準備空投，艙門已上鎖，釋放連結。」Q的聲音從耳機內傳達而出。

「Q指揮控制室交由你和坦納來主導。」

「明白，長官。」Q在一旁忙著校正數據，坦納代為回答。

頭部的指揮艙下降連結上了機甲獵人的身體，駕駛員的動作十分一致的讓雙手舒展擺出了戰鬥姿勢，馬洛里以及龐德同一刻回頭對著彼此淺笑著，完美的默契以及完美的連結。

兩人所擁有的過去記憶在一瞬之間進入了彼此的大腦，


	6. 萬聖節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肛塞/道具Play/Mallory與他的狼人(假)James

「Sir…...」一聲低沉的嗓音於耳畔邊響起。

Mallory聽見了喊聲直覺性的從床邊抽出了一把上膛的白朗寧，瞄準著聲音的出處。

「007 reporting for duty.」Bond擅自的打開燈，讓Mallory能夠看見他。

「你知道現在幾點？Mr.Bond。」MI6的首長確認是自家特工後才將手槍放回原處，坐到床緣邊瞪視著不速之客。

「我只知道今天是萬聖節，Gareth。」Bond低下了身子以那帶著磁性的嗓音緩緩在Mallory耳邊說了「Trick Or Treat？」

「你應該知道任意搗蛋的孩子會有什麼下場吧，我的男孩。」Mallory感覺到自己的耳垂發燙著，貼在床邊的雙手忍不住握起了拳頭，那名特工總是如此的姿意妄為，現在竟趁著半夜闖進了他家還像個孩子一樣和他討甜頭？

「別急著生氣，Gareth，我甚至為了今天準備了特殊道具。」Bond邊揚著嘴角一邊脫下自己的西裝褲，赤裸的下半身略為勃起，這舉動更是讓眼前的人幾乎不曉得該做何反應。

「你的特殊道具是？那垂軟半勃的陰莖？別開玩笑了，滾出去。」Mallory怒吼著。

Bond不顧對方的逐客令反倒爬上了男人的腿上，向隻大型犬般撲倒了自己的長官，Mallory氣憤的在身上翹起的臀部上頭重重賞了一巴掌，清脆響亮的聲音在寧靜的室內格外清晰。

「嗯......」Bond為那拍打忍不住發出了呻吟。

Mallory疑惑著，就算再怎樣Bond也沒有如此容易就起反應才對？他的手緩緩伸向Bond的股間，在摸到那皺褶之前先是有股毛茸茸的觸感，「尾巴？」

Bond泛紅著雙頰，磨蹭著Mallory的下半身，「您的小狼人今天想要來點惡作劇，Gareth。」

年長男人握住的那條尾巴，輕輕的拉扯著，接著逆著那毛髮回到了皺褶處修長的手指摳著那被塞住的穴口，他感覺到身上的人正顫抖著身子，抓握住他肩膀的雙手明顯的收緊，"這傢伙竟然在自己的後穴塞了個肛塞？"

「總是如此的讓人意外是吧，Mr.Bond。」Mallory冷冷哼了一聲。

「但以您腿間對著我硬的程度來看，我想您確實感到興奮對吧，Sir。」Bond的下體仍持續在對方身上來回蹭著，一隻手則伸到了Mallory的腿間刻意或輕或重的揉著那硬起的性器，挑逗著對方的情慾。

「唔、」Mallory瞇起了雙眼感覺到自己的性器撐起了睡褲，逐漸腫脹著，他再次於Bond的臀上輕輕拍打著，「去床上趴著。」

Bond感覺到自己的目的達成，愉悅的扯著笑容落了一吻在Mallory的唇瓣上「遵從您的指示，Sir。」

金髮特工從Mallory的大腿上緩緩爬下，像隻貓科動物一般趴伏上了那張柔軟的大床，仍能感覺到方才長官睡在上頭的餘溫，Bond翹起了臀部，那條尾巴則垂落在他的雙腿之間，掃過會陰以及大腿根部，帶來了些許刺激。

Mallory爬上了床，從後頭整個包覆住了Bond的身子，趴在他身上輕輕啃咬著金髮特工的後頸，一手則握緊了Bond的陰莖套弄揉捏著。

「所以您今天是吸血鬼？Gareth？嗯......」Bond舒服地發出悶哼，扭著柔韌的腰部擺動著他腿間的尾巴。

「萬聖節是吧？」Mallory笑著，「惡作劇的狼人是否該招待吸血鬼？」他握緊了那條尾巴的根部，緩緩的將那肛塞向外抽出。

「唔、等等，不要一下就這樣拔!!!!」突如其然的動作讓Bond手足無措的發出呻吟，他感覺到自己身後的臀穴內壁正因Mallory的動作而牽動著軟肉，失去了原先填滿內裏的肛塞，肛口正快速的收縮著，淫靡的氣味隨之散發著。

Mallory隨後直接的將兩根手指插入Bond的甬道內，大量的潤滑劑以及剛才的肛塞擴張讓他輕易的能夠讓手指插入最深處，勾起的指尖揉著敏感的前列腺，接著快速的抽插起。

「Sir…...」Bond挺起了背，不斷擺動著自己的腰臀，渴望著得到更多。

他的長官並沒有幫他指交過久，僅是確認了擴張完全便抽出了手指，將睡褲向下拉扯卡在膝窩處就直接握起自己硬挺的性器抵住Bond欲求不滿的臀穴，一點一滴的向內推送，腰部一個挺進直接的頂弄到Bond為之瘋狂的位置。

Bond還以為自己在Mallory進入的那一刻就快要射出來，但他硬是忍下了那股衝動，他可不想被長官視為早洩，就算先前肛塞被抽動時他也差點忍耐不住，忍住了兩次之後他的陰莖簡直硬得發疼。

在甬道內的陰莖一進一出的蹭過內裏的軟肉，挺動的幅度並不算大，卻每一次都刻意擦過前列腺的邊緣，像是在玩弄Bond一般。

「不要這樣、唔、快給我!」Bond央求著，湛藍色的雙眸中帶著霧氣，全身泛起了淺淺的粉色，身上的襯衫則被汗水浸溼緊貼著皮膚。

Mallory加快了抽動的速度，緊咬著Bond的前列腺撞擊著，他能夠感覺到Bond的內裏正在逐漸絞緊他的陰莖，腰部的動作顯得激烈進出著，直到Bond的身子一陣抽蓄，繃緊了全身的肌肉，接著射了出來，癱軟在他的床鋪上頭。

年長男人還硬著的陰莖又多抽插了幾下，最後射進了Bond的體內，一道溫熱的暖流刺激著內壁，緩緩抽出的性器帶著射出的白濁液體混著些許潤滑劑順著Bond的臀縫之間順流而下流至大腿上。

Mallory和Bond到了浴室沖洗著身上的體液，金髮特工羞紅著雙頰讓他的長官為他洗淨臀縫之間的精液，兩人赤裸著身軀回到了換過床單的床鋪，Mallory疲憊的趴上床，眼角則瞥見了Bond拿起了他的小玩具，那條尾巴。

一股冰涼的感覺來到了Mallory的臀縫之間，緊緻的穴口感覺到手指的頂弄，不一會就插了進去，他驚訝的回過頭看向他的特工，「Mr.Bond你在做什麼？」

Bond露出了狡詰的笑容，「我也想看您帶著動物尾巴的模樣，Gareth。萬聖節還未結束，那麼惡作劇也還未結束對吧？」

(Fin)


	7. 男友力30題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一方死亡設定警告

原作：007  
CP：M00/Gareth Mallory/James Bond  
文章分級：全年齡  
內容：關於男友力30題，跳題寫  
01\. 傾向一邊的雨傘

倫敦街頭被雨水染上了一層灰色，Bond看著窗外的雨滴斜打在玻璃上，一滴滴的聚集在一起因重力而滑落。

「注意力，James。」正以叉子捲起盤中的最後一口麵條，Mallory卻發現對方癡癡凝視著窗外發呆，「這不是個紳士該有的行為。」他不太滿意的說。

回過頭的探員看向已用完餐優雅排好餐具的長官，難得的約會外頭卻已下了一整天的雨，他並不覺得在短時間內能期待天氣放晴，但他真心希望這願望能夠實現。

Bond心不在焉的切著盤裡的肉排，嚼著嘴裡的食物腦中迴盪著Mallory邀約他時的模樣，他能夠保證自己當時的笑容發自於內心，但卻因為外頭的天氣他們僅能找間餐廳用餐，無法進行戶外活動，面對面的坐在長官的前方，中間卻隔著一張小方桌，這樣的距離感實在無法滿足Bond的渴望，他心中想拉近與長官的距離。

塞進嘴裡的肉塊軟嫩有嚼勁，用來提味的紅酒香氣在口中散開，美味的食物總算讓他心情頓時愉快了許多，Mallory推薦的餐廳環境以及料理果然都有一定的水準。

用餐完畢後Mallory付了兩人的餐費，「如果你堅持要付一半的錢，也許下次你可以帶我去你所喜愛的餐廳，那時，再由你來請客。」Mallory露出了淺淺的微笑。

走出店門後，行人熙來攘往，Bond並沒有外出攜帶傘具的習慣，他以手掌接著落下的水珠，雨勢並未減小。

啪的一聲，Mallory撐起了他隨身攜帶的黑色直傘，體貼的幫Bond遮蔽眼前的大雨，行走的過程中，他的長官注意到了特工和他些微的距離感，雨水浸濕了Bond的肩膀，灰色的西裝布料瞬間已渲染成深灰。

「靠近點，你會淋濕的。」語畢後他摟著Bond的腰窩，將傘傾向對方那一側，這一刻，彼此的肩多次的觸碰，被摟起的腰，Bond覺得雨天似乎也沒有想像中的糟，因為在這天氣，他能夠感受到Mallory體貼的一面，一股暖意在他的胸口緩緩升起。

02\. 「我一直在這裡。」

消毒水刺鼻的氣味瀰漫在空氣中，眼前諾大的病床，躺著淡金色短髮男子，額頭上緊緊纏著白色崩帶，吊掛在手邊的食鹽水速度緩慢的藉由透明軟管滴入靜脈，病床旁的窗戶透入一抹陽光，他淡金色的長睫毛在照射下閃耀著光芒，而病床上的人卻卻始終緊閉著眼睛。

胸口輕微的起伏，規律的呼吸聲，這讓病床旁穿著正式三件式西裝的男人安心許多，無神論的他，為了正倒在床上昏迷不醒的Bond向上帝多次祈求寬恕，希望祂別如此殘忍的帶走自己的下屬。

緊握著的手，他能夠感受到對方比起平常更加冰冷的體溫，「James…...」Mallory輕聲喊道。

經過43小時未闔眼，Mallory終於體力不支的趴在床頭邊休息，在他下一次睜開眼後他看見了一雙清澈的藍色眼睛正盯著他。

「您終於醒過來了，我還在想是否該幫您叫醫生過來，Sir。」他的特工看起來恢復狀況良好，不曉得自己躺了多久，但果然人不可以不服老，他再次體會到自己與年輕時體力的差別。

「您一直在這嗎?Sir。」Bond試探性的詢問。

「是的，我一直在這裡，你剛被送來的狀況不是很好，好幾度陷入危險。」他露出了一個疲憊的笑容「但現在看起來，死神還不願將你帶走，歡迎歸來，007。」

Bond回應了他一個爽朗的微笑，「謝謝您，Sir。」

07\. 留有餘溫的外套  
「呼......」Bond朝自己的掌心身吐了一口氣，急凍的空氣很快的讓他吐出的二氧化碳凝結成一團白霧。

「穿上吧。」突然出現在後方的深沉嗓音讓他嚇了一跳，但他保持著應有的鎮定回過頭看著他的長官。

Mallory遞出了手中的短大衣，他緩緩披在冷得瑟瑟發抖的特工身上，「別著涼了，等會我還有個會議要開，先離開了。」

「Sir，您不會冷嗎？」Bond看著眼前的男人僅穿著西裝便離去。

他聽見Bond的詢問並沒有回頭，只是揮了揮手說，「不會，那件大衣我沒在穿，你拿去吧。」

Bond抱著手中的衣物，小聲的咕噥著「真是不老實的男人。」留有Mallory餘溫的大衣格外的溫暖，而更讓Bond覺得溫暖的是長官脫下了自己的大衣交給他的舉動。

08\. 肩膀

他輕輕的抹去特工嘴角邊的血跡，只見眼前的人眉間堆起了些皺褶，眼神中仍帶著剛從戰場上回來的銳氣，全身上下破損沾染土塵的西裝讓他的模樣看起來更加壯烈。

Mallory深邃的眼睛看著眼前特工的狀況，就像看透了一切，一隻大手撫上了對方的後腦勺，輕輕使了些微力道便讓Bond的額頭靠上了自己的肩窩，「就算是有執照的殺手，在要殺與不殺之間仍會有所猶豫，但那是你還擁有人性的證明。」  
腹部上的槍傷雖包裹著紗布卻仍然滲著鮮紅的血液沾染了Mallory與之接觸的淺藍色的襯衫，「但有時候你的猶豫會害死自己，James，就算對象還只是個孩子，你該注意到他手上的槍早已上膛。」

「......」原本不發一語的Bond嘴角滑過一道弧線，「您真的是不太會安慰人呢，Sir。」

Mallory輕拍了對方的背部，「這些為了大英政府所埋下的罪孽，我與你共同背負著，James，現在，回家吧。」他撐起了對方的大半重量，成為了他的支柱，讓對方倚著他的肩前進。

11\. 背影  
Mallory看著Bond帶著Madeleine離開的背影，落寞感於心頭一擁而上，站在橋上晚風迎面打在臉上，醒醒吧，Mallory，James Bond有自己的生活要過，他並不會一輩子待在MI6，就像你自己也不會一輩子坐在那個位置上，對未來總是沒辦法做出承諾，他對著自己冷笑，眼前Bond的身影漸漸離開了視線範圍，也許，不會再回來了，握緊自己的拳頭，回頭邁出自己的步伐。

兩人就像是永遠無法在一起的雙向箭頭，朝著分別不同的兩個方向前進。

回頭嗎？不了。這時回頭只會帶來更多的不捨，他不會回頭的，突然腦中閃過的念頭再次刺穿胸口。

12\. 「沒關係的。」2016/11/23

M走出了Rules餐廳，發現雨水無情的打在他的臉上，抬頭仰望了一眼那一片灰濛且深沉的夜空，雖然手中提著的公事包上頭依然放著一把黑色長傘，但不見他打算撐起傘來遮擋一滴滴落在身上的雨滴。

滴答、滴答，浸濕了他深黑色的長大衣。

「沒關係的。」他對著無人的倫敦街道說著。

滴答、滴答，他發現雨水與他臉上的淚水已混在一起。

「這樣正好。」漫步在倫敦街頭上的MI6官員，讓雨水洗盡了他哭泣的面容。

在今日稍早之前，部門內呈現低迷的氣氛，每個人都在為殉職的007所哀悼，Mallory簽出了上任以來第一份特工殉職報告，鋼筆書寫的聲音在紙上發出沙沙聲，除此之外，辦公室一片寧靜。

14\. 一如既往  
Bond離開也已經過了一個月，所有的一切就與他還在時沒有過多變動，日子一如既往。

當Bond總算把Madeleine安頓好，他決定給Mallory以及MI6的同僚們一個驚喜，他變裝出入MI6的辦公大樓，沒人想到這個金髮特工會再度回歸，也沒人注意到他。

他晃入Mallory的辦公室附近，看見他年長的長官手中握著黑咖啡，準備進辦公室，額上的皺紋深了一點，臉上依然是那不苟言笑的表情，他忍不住笑了出來，就和離開時並沒有什麼不同。

一如既往。

希望自己還未被遺忘，他心想。

叩叩，辦公室的門被敲響，裡頭的人沉穩的一聲請進，如此的熟悉。

他拿下了變裝頭套，將自己的金髮撥弄了幾下，推開了門。

「Sir，007在此向您報到。」他的唇角不由自主的上揚，面對著一臉複雜表情的上司他似乎過於隨便，Mallory的表情讓他覺得自己被人放在心上，心臟像是被絞緊一般，腦中的思考跟不上身體的速度，當他回過神來已經緊緊摟住面前的男人，雙手環抱著對方的腰間，整個臉甚至埋入了Mallory的肩窩。

Bond正打算為自己過度激動的行為和對方道歉時，卻發現對方的雙手也緊緊摟住自己，身上傳來的是滿滿的暖意，以及Mallory特有的清香。

「歡迎回來，007。」深沉的嗓音，一如既往的性感。

「我回來了，Sir。」他歸屬這裡，歸屬大英帝國，歸屬MI6，歸屬Mallroy。

18\. 毫不吝嗇的誇獎和鼓勵

這一次，任務結束後，沒有一疊建物毀損請款單堆置在桌面，沒有過度隱藏事實的懸疑報導，更沒有爭先恐後想盡辦法抱怨00部門的一級官員。

「你做得很好，James，這是你毀損率最低的一次任務，值得嘉獎。」Mallory雙眼無神的對著眼前空蕩蕩的座椅自言自語。

手中的筆桿被緊緊的握住，像是藉由物品宣洩內心中的情緒一般將力道傾注於上頭，「再也沒有一個特工能夠打破你的任務紀錄，你是MI6中背負著傳奇代號的007。」

他簽字了，對於特工的殉職報告今天已是提送的最後期限，007沒有回來，再也不會回來了。

Mallory親眼確認過躺在停屍間的那具屍體，Tanner甚至直接在旁邊乾嘔，而Q別過頭去了，Moneypenny輕輕拍著Mallory的肩頭，他沒有任何的反應，並不是沒有情緒，而是當下他無法做出任何的反應，靈魂像是被抽出一般，肉體僅剩下個空殼般直挺挺的站立在那。

「Sir，我們該離開了。」Tanner提醒著他的上司，那個幾乎全程僅盯著眼前失溫沒有血色屍體並未做出反應的上司。

每個人都知道現在並不適合與他們的M多加交談，他需要個人空間，更需要足夠的時間。

失去的當下，情緒像是堵塞卡在胸口，重壓著全身器官，呼吸都嫌奢侈，  
失去過後回想起過去的回憶，有如浪潮一般湧現，疼痛的感覺擴散至整個胸腔，  
失去理智，失去控制，任憑終於奪眶而出的淚水肆意，  
最後是平緩所有情緒，人生將繼續下去。

23\. 安靜的傾聽者  
「James，真不知道這種事情該不該和你說，但我在想最近是不是該給自己放個假了。」

「James，今天倫敦的街頭瀰漫著大霧，所以我選擇搭地鐵來上班。」

「James，Q最近又給了阿斯頓馬丁做了微調以及升級，開起來應該更順暢些。」

「James…...」

Mallory對著眼前灰白色的墓碑低下了頭，「今天的你，過得好嗎?James。」

插上了新鮮的花朵，他以緩慢的步調離開了墓園。

「再見了，007。」最後一次說起這個屬於他的代稱。

25\. 因為你而留下的細小傷痕(2016/12/23)  
James Bond的背上滿是紅腫的抓痕，雖然並沒有深陷皮膚中，卻仍泛著紅艷，那是他的直屬上司，Gareth Mallory昨夜的作品。

疲憊的官員將背貼在床頭，脖子至胸口佈滿著吻痕，修長的指節滑過頸脖之間，抹去不掉的痕跡，對方的佔有欲過於強大，看來今天似乎得多加條圍巾，避免MI6的職員們尖銳的視線，尤其是Moneypenny，就算嘴上不說，她的笑容早已表明了一切。

昨夜的春宵，Mallory在Bond的身下低聲喘息，腰部被對方的雙手緊緊扣住，他在無意之間環著特工的背部，一道道的抓痕都是最為強烈的刺激，Bond每一次的挺進是如此的有力，直到他失守的呻吟逐漸從嘴角漫延。

蹙起眉頭的男人，榛綠色的雙眸帶有尷尬視線掃過金髮特工的背部，直到對方套上了一如往常的白色襯衫將那一晚的放蕩全數遮掩，回過頭對他揚起嘴角，「Sir，您昨晚真的是、非常性感且火辣。」

「閉上你的嘴，James。」這時他才帶點困難的撐起身子走下床去盥洗，腰上的痠疼感尤其強烈，他不禁思考自己是否過於寵溺這個慾求不滿的小混張。

26\. 貼在皮膚上柔軟的嘴唇(2016/12/23)

「Gareth，你到底還要把你的嘴貼在那個位置多久!!!」Bond雙頰泛紅忍不住回頭抗議在他身上不停親吻著他臀部的男人。

Mallory特意用嘴唇吸起Bond臀瓣上的肉，發出了一個響亮的吸允聲，弄得身下的男人羞恥的抓皺純白的床單。

總算將頭抬起的官員低聲哼了一下，滿意的看著自己的成果，一個紅紫色的印記深刻的印在Bond的臀瓣上頭，「你有興趣可以自己去照照鏡子。」完事後的男人自顧自的走出房門。

Bond光裸著下身從床舖上爬了起來，腳步有些緩慢的走向浴室，背對著鏡子回頭看了Mallory在他身上所留下的印記，整個人幾乎是快要引爆一般的害臊，「Gareth，我真的沒有想過你的變態程度超越我所想像。」

坐在飯廳為自己倒了一杯咖啡的男人，閉上雙眼將馬克杯靠近自己挺拔的鼻子下頭，聞了一下，「這味道挺好的。」接著揚起嘴角啜飲了一口，果香以及些許酸味從咖啡香中擴散在他口中，Mallory一人優雅的待在飯廳享受這讓人心情不錯的早晨。


	8. 【情趣Play三十題之二】

01\. 只穿領帶  
「您真該看看自己現在的模樣有多性感，Sir。」一雙大手撫上了Mallory裸露的胸口。

MI6的特勤部門長官正赤裸著身子坐在沙發上，微貼著靠背，金髮特工拾起垂落在沙發上的藍色領帶，熟練的在長官脖子上打起，「果然還是領帶適合您，少了平日的三件式西裝，真有點不大習慣。」

Mallory無奈的皺起眉頭，「James，夠了，快給我他媽的快點騎上來。」極少聽見Mallory罵髒話的特工愣住了幾秒，他知道長官的髒話只留到床上，平日的他會是個英國典型紳士，夜晚的他，會是個完美的調教者，這兩種個性的Mallory都深深吸引著Bond。

扶著跪坐在身上特工的臀部，他直接的將手指插入Bond的後穴，大力的模仿性交動作來回抽插著，可清晰的聽見黏膩的水聲，特工則配合的發出呻吟，弓起自己的身子，在他耳邊耳語，「沒想到您在這方面如此的直接呢，Sir。」

「這也多虧了你在我開會時傳來的那張相片，James。」忽然拔出的手指，換成一個重重的巴掌拍在特工的臀部上，瞬間形成一片粉色的掌印，Bond不小心的哀號出來，而他內心火熱的希望能得到更多的疼痛，扭動的腰臀蹭著Mallory的大腿，他將長官炙熱已勃起的下身握在手中，來回搓弄了幾下對準自己的穴口坐了下去，「嗯......」被填滿的後穴讓他愉悅的呻吟。

「自己動起來，James。」發號著絕對命令的Mallory啃咬著Bond胸前的突起，滿意的看著對方顫抖的身軀。

「您還是一樣會使換人呢，Sir。」語畢則上下擺動著腰部，抽出以及插入的動作重複了幾次，逐漸加快的速度讓他的喘息聲充斥著整間房間，直到白濁的液體從他臀縫中緩慢流下，他才讓自己的身軀癱軟在Mallory的身上。

「下次我得認真想想要傳些什麼其他的照片給您，Sir。」他不小心的笑了出來。

「你可以繼續挑戰我的底線，007，而我會給你應有的懲罰。」Mallory也對他露出一個微笑，但卻能夠讓Bond滴下冷汗。

02\. 拉開拉鍊的牛仔褲

任務提前歸來的特工，晃進了MI6，卻聽聞他的直屬上司並不在工作崗位。

Bond揚起了笑容，如此一個大好機會怎能不把握呢?

他駛著銀白色的阿斯頓馬丁，將車子停在上司的公寓附近，拿著Mallory所給他的備用鑰匙開啟房門所見到的第一個景象是，Mallory的客廳。

雖不大，但是以沉穩的木頭原色作為基礎，看起來十分有"家"的感覺，充滿深淺對比的原木家具，一張三人座的皮質沙發，柔軟舒適的地毯，這一切都讓他想小聲偷說「我回來了。」但他並沒有說出口。

第二個景象是，躺在沙發上閉目養神的Mallory，昨晚為了將桌面上高疊的文件塔批閱完成，他加班到了今日中午，總算把所有急件都審過，需要修改的項目他交待給MoneyPenny負責，秘書小姐看著他的上司雙眼充滿血絲將文件抱走後建議他提早下班。

Mallory留話給Tanner，MI6的職務暫且交給他負責，若有任何問題發生時可直接聯繫他，身為MI6中值得信賴的幕僚長，Tanner一口答應了這項任務。

總算回到家，開啟的公寓的門，每一步都能感覺到全身痠疼，眼睛也有些不適的不停眨著，年邁的官員一回到家第一件事就是脫下大衣、襯衫、皮鞋、換上了一身居家服躺上柔軟的沙發，整個人陷在裡頭，總算沉重的眼皮能夠放下，沒一會兒進入了深沉睡眠，他很久沒有睡得如此的沉，以至於過了不久悄悄闖入的Bond站在他身旁都沒有警覺，這樣的情況讓Bond玩性大開。

看著上司毫無防備躺在沙發上，腰間上的褲頭甚至大開，他小心翼翼地伸手掏出Mallory藏在褲子內垂軟的下身，緩緩含入了口中，溫暖濕潤的口腔包覆著整根陰莖，在一陣又一陣的吸吐之間他能感受到手中的陰莖正一吋吋地脹大，上頭的血管在口中躍動著，能夠感受到Mallory的活力，一手探入了上司的衣服內側，撫摸著那線條明顯的胸口，溫柔調戲著左胸前的突起。

「嗯......」下身傳來的快感讓Mallory發出了呻吟聲，Bond瞬間停下了手中以及嘴裡的動作。

男人的雙眼緩緩睜開，從採光良好的窗外透進的陽光讓他微瞇起雙眼，瞳孔習慣了陽光後湖綠色的眼睛直盯著Bond。

他看了一眼身上以及身下凌亂的衣物，自己挺立緊貼腹部的碩大，又回頭看著正舔著自己下唇的特工，他一瞬間明白了一切。

「你對我做了什麼？」Mallory嚴肅的問。

「Sir，您放心，我只是想在您熟睡時幫您釋放些壓力。」

Mallory伸手至自己的臀縫中，並沒有被觸碰過的痕跡。

他露出了一個危險的笑容看向一動也不動的Bond，「歡迎回家，我的特工。」

Bond冷汗從背部緩緩滑落，他知道自己將要倒大楣了，勉強的擠出一個僵硬的微笑對著他的長官說「我回來了，Sir。」

稍作休息的Mallory恢復了些體力，一把拉住金髮特工的右手順勢將他整個人摔進沙發中，雙手一個壓制動作便把現役特工制伏在下方，「您、看來真是寶刀未老。」就算剛被對方壓制仍未見特工有任何些許緊張，反倒扯起嘴上的笑容一臉得瑟。

「你可以用身體體會一下，James。」Mallory抽出Bond腰間的皮帶，一把扯下他的外褲，「把口袋裡的潤滑劑和保險套拿出來，特工。」

Bond露出一臉不可置信的模樣，這男人怎麼知道他身上帶著這些物品?但他還是老實的將手伸往被脫至膝蓋的西裝褲內尋找，毫無疑問的拿出了潤滑劑，以及銀色包裝的保險套。

兩人眼神一個交會，Bond咬開了銀色包裝將帶點黏膩的套子套上了Mallory身下早已被他舔得勃起的硬物，Mallory接過潤滑劑後拍了拍Bond的侧臀，特工像是接收到命令一般以雙肘以及雙膝撐起全身趴伏在沙發上，臀部面向Mallory翹起。

「Good boy，James。」Mallory沾滿潤滑劑的手直接在皺褶處搓揉了幾下便往裡頭深入，併攏的兩根手指擴張著窄小的入口以及甬道，一股淫靡的氣味從Bond的身下散發出來，Mallory幾乎快忍不住自己的衝動想直接提起自己身下的硬物往裡頭送，但想到可能會因此讓金髮男人受到傷害他仍死守著自己的理智線幫對方做好確實擴張。

總算讓手指順暢進出後，Mallory抓起自己已經硬得發疼的陰莖直接的抵著Bond熱燙的穴口，一個挺入，陰莖直接埋入了體內深處，金髮特工的雙手緊抓著沙發的侧邊，眉頭整個皺成一團，許久未被進出的腸壁被Mallory的巨物給填滿，他忍不住發出了斷斷續續的呻吟，喘息與呻吟交織在一塊。

Mallory全身緊貼著Bond，手掌在對方胸前撫弄著右邊的突起，輕捏以及搓揉的動作讓他敏感的乳頭挺立起，身下的動作毫不間斷的抽插他，快感大於疼痛，Bond原先半勃起的陰莖在這時也逐漸貼上腹部。

身下的兩個囊袋在每一次撞擊上Bond的臀瓣時也隨之晃動，"啪!""啪!"的拍打聲以及潤滑劑在抽插時所造成的黏膩水聲不停的徘徊在Bond的耳邊，莫名羞恥的感覺襲滿他的全身，背部以及胸口上的皮膚因為情慾而染上一層粉紅。

做愛的過程中Mallory幾乎一語不發，僅是用他的方式疼愛身下的男人，緊緊環抱住Bond的雙手在抽插加速的過程中更是收緊，上司溫熱的體溫隔著衣物傳遞過來，胸口的脈動一跳一跳，他能感受到Mallory最直接的心跳，兩人的心跳在抽插的過程逐漸同步。

「我、不行了、啊......Gareth、」Bond在Mallory大力頂上他的前列腺時射了出來，瞬間癱軟了四肢，依然感受到對方的硬物在體內抽動著，最後終於感受到一道熱流竄入甬道，Mallory才連同保險套一起抽離他的體內。

接著他們在共浴中又做了一次，用餐完後睡前也繼續來了一次，Bond永遠不敢懷疑Mallory的體力。

15\. 吮吸手指

Mallory修長的手指塞進了Bond的嘴裡，下屬賣力的舔舐長官的指尖，閉起的雙眼沉浸在那情色的氛圍之中，讓唾液沾染著他的食指與中指，淡淡的鹹味在口中擴散，但說實在Mallory的味道他並不討厭。

「James，夠了。」簡單的語句，呈現著絕對的威嚴，隨著從口中抽出的手指牽出一道銀絲，他讓Bond趴在自己的辦公桌上，敞開的襯衫讓他的腹部緊貼著冰涼的桌面，垂落至腳踝的褲子使他的臀部毫無防備的裸露著，覆上臀部的手指在他的臀縫以及皺褶處打轉著，這可讓Bond忍不住的扭動著身子，渴望更多的接觸。

遲遲不進入的手指總算在穴口探了探，緊緻的後穴遭異物伸了進去，乾澀的腸壁讓手指無法自由的進出，唾液的潤滑效果並不佳，他能夠感受到被指甲刮著的肉壁正顫抖著，摩擦的炙熱以及疼痛讓他無法忍耐的輕聲哀號。

「這樣沒辦法插入的，James。」抽出了手指後，Mallory從Bond的口袋中掏出了潤滑劑，倒了一點在手中，「雖然你提議這次不要用潤滑劑，但我可不希望傷到你，你明天還有任務。」

「是的，Sir…...」聲音中難以掩蓋的失望卻在下一次Mallory以手指幫他擴張消失的無蹤無影，僅剩下的是滿足的喘息聲以及呻吟聲。

17\. 反綁手臂的襯衫

「切斷通訊器擅自行動，你會為此行為付出代價的。」Mallory的言語中不帶有任何情感，此時此刻他只是冷靜的面對眼前正一臉無所謂的特工。

「我不認為我做錯了什麼，Sir，您沒有必要為此而憤怒。」Bond坐在椅子上頭，實在不能理解只是切斷通訊而已，他的長官究竟有什麼好生氣的，任務也成功完成了，這不是最重要的嗎?

「你失去聯繫48小時，James，這期間我甚至不知道你是活是死。」他提醒了Bond。

「我很抱歉，Sir，真的很抱歉，這樣您滿意了嗎?」Bond語調中毫無反省，語畢他站了起來便想往門的方向移動。

Mallory早了他一步，拉住他的手腕，一把將對方壓在自己的辦公桌上，文件被Bond撞擊，散落了一地，但他的長官現在無心關心那些紙張，他只想好好教訓眼前這個不知好歹的小混蛋。  
「Sir?」他睜大了那淺藍色的眼眸瞪著他的長官。

Mallory拿起椅背上替換用的淺藍色襯衫反綁著Bond的雙手，讓他無法掙脫，「我並不想這麼對待你，但你確實的惹毛我了，James，我和你說過多少次，不准隨意中斷聯繫，不准擅自行動。」

「所以我說了，抱歉，Sir。」Bond仍口氣不好的對著自己的長官吼著，他依然不清楚為什麼Mallory會憤怒的原因。

「你的態度，Mr.Bond，沒人教過你對上司應該有的尊重嗎?」Mallory從桌上隨手抽起了木尺，以不輕不重的力道抽在Bond的臀部上，對方緊繃起自己的臀肉從桌上彈了起來，Bond從來沒有想過自己會被長官壓在辦公桌上打屁股，這對他來說是種羞恥。

Mallory隔著西裝褲揉著他的臀部，「放鬆點，James，緊繃著只會受傷，對你沒有什麼好處。」

「就算放鬆仍然會紅腫的是吧，Sir。」他十分明白若是Mallory想要，他的長官能夠讓他好幾天沒辦法好好的坐在椅子上。

「從現在開始，我會揍你20下，讓你記住規矩，而你最好跟著反省。」Mallory舉起手中的木尺，第一下揮在Bond左邊的臀瓣上，Bond咬緊了自己的下唇，他忍住了自己的聲音。

「一、James，注意你與長官說話的態度以及規矩。」

下一次疼痛很快的又拍打在Bond的右邊臀瓣，他緊握住自己的手，悶坑了一聲。

「二、在你下一次切斷聯繫前，想想這次的教訓。」

接下來每一次的拍打Mallory都十分貼心的分散在Bond臀瓣的各個位置，避免過於集中造成太大的傷害，這不是他的目的，而每一下的拍打結束，Mallory總是會說出他希望Bond能夠做到的事情，懲罰時間中他的特工安靜的就像是暈過去了一般，他不願意向長官示弱，身為007從骨子裡都是個硬派。

「十、James，別再讓我為你擔心了，我不希望最後還得去停屍間認你的屍體。」

Mallory停下了手中的動作，把木尺放置在旁邊的椅子上，他抽出了Bond的皮帶，「Sir、不、住手......」額頭上滿是汗水的特工想阻止他的長官，但因雙手被綁在後頭，他只能扭動自己的身軀以眼神瞪著Mallory，就像是一隻蠢蠢欲動的雪豹，淺藍色的眼眸中充滿著銳氣。

「看來你還沒反省自己到底做了些什麼是吧，James?」他一把扯下了Bond的西裝褲以及貼身的低腰內褲，露出了那泛著略帶深紅色紅腫的臀部，一陣心疼的感覺在Mallory的內心升起，他不樂見自己的下屬受傷，但懲罰不能在此刻停下來，不然也許再下一次他真的得去認Bond的屍體，這是他最不願意看見的結果。

「你為什麼就是不懂得好好照顧自己?失去生命對你來說不是件重要的事情是吧。」那帶有粗繭的手掌輕柔的撫過Bond的臀峰，熱辣的感覺瞬間燃起。  
「沒有人會在乎，沒有人會在乎身為特工的我是生是死，隨時有人可以替補我成為下一任的007。」Bond的聲音十分平靜，他內心深處早已說服了自己，身為特工，並沒有人會真正在乎他，他的生命宛如浮萍，在水面上載浮載沉。

「我在乎，我在乎你James，你不僅僅是個特工，我更在意的是身為James Bond的你，如果說我現在就想進入你的生命中這實在顯得過於膚淺，但我希望你能夠讓我有機會慢慢進入。」Mallory突如其來的告白讓趴在桌面上的Bond愣了愣，他從沒想過他的生命中能夠有個依歸，他更沒想過有人願意踏入他這一團遭的特工人生。

「我不要求你現在給我答覆，但我們還有10下還沒懲罰，準備好了嗎?James。」Mallory扯了扯手中的皮帶，將他對折後對空揮了幾下。

「Sir，您隨時可以開始，抱歉。」這次的抱歉Mallory能聽出話中的悔意。

一下又一下的皮帶抽打在Bond那細緻的皮膚上，浮腫的線條佈滿了整個臀部，依然不吭一聲的特工咬緊了自己的下唇，血腥的氣味在口中散開，而他現在腦子內實在是一團亂，他不曉得自己是否該接受這一份得來不易的感情，而且他更怕的是，Mallory對他失望，他不想看見Mallory露出那樣的表情看著他。

“啪!"「最後一下，James。」Mallory放下皮帶，仔細的檢查Bond臀部上的傷勢，直到他聽見傳來的啜泣聲，「James?」他不確定的喊著。

「我不曉得我有沒有那個資格接受您，Sir，我們的身分差太多了......」

「你當然有資格，James，但這得需要你願意，你願意把自己交給我。」溫暖的手掌在他的背上輕輕的撫著，他回過頭看見的是那帶有湖水綠的眼眸，Mallory的表情十分的溫柔，這與平時嚴肅不苟言笑的模樣不一樣，這是他第一次看見他的長官露出這樣的表情。

「抱歉，Sir，我得想想......」他連內褲也不穿就直接套上了西裝褲，推開門便走了出去，Mallory並沒有打算攔他，他確信Bond會回來找他，從推開門前的側臉他看見了特工嘴角的微笑。

22\. 坐在椅子上和跪在地上  
Mallory看著眼前臣服於自己，全身赤裸的特工，「從現在起，你將屬於我。」淡淡的口吻陳述著這件事實。

他確信自己看見Bond的嘴角微微揚起，「With pleasure,sir,with pleasure.」Bond輕輕捧起Mallory擦得發亮的皮鞋，落下了一個快速的吻。

「你很懂得如何取悅你的長官，James。」

「遵從您的喜好，Sir。」

溫暖30題 相隔兩地的長途電話(645)

「Sir。」Mallory聽著手機的另一頭傳來那人熟悉的聲音，自從Bond離開倫敦至西班牙出任務已過了將近一個月，這段期間內他們唯一的聯繫幾乎都是藉由通訊器的加密線路，同一時間在線上的通常是Q或者Tanner回應特工的即時訊息，身為MI6的首長，若並非情勢緊迫他並不會主動出聲。

Mallory揚起了眉毛以肩膀夾起了手機，右手握起了稍早為了接聽電話而放下的鋼筆繼續他批閱公文的動作，「有什麼事嗎？Mr.Bond。」他以那充滿磁性的英國嗓音回應著他的特工。

「不，我只是想聽聽您的聲音。」James在電話的另一頭嘴角滑出了一個弧度，天藍色的雙眸在室內燈光照射下顯得顏色有些淺，躺臥在床上的特工慵懶的翻過身子，「您在工作？」他小心的詢問。

「手中的文件還未批閱完畢，若你只是想聽我的聲音，那看來你已經完成目的了。」Mallory正準備結束通話卻聽見另一頭傳來黏膩的水聲，他吞嚥了乾澀的喉頭，明白身在遠處的特工此時正在做些什麼，無奈的嘆了一口氣。

「您不打算對我說些什麼嗎？Gareth，我想念你那冷靜卻火熱的身體。」Bond套握著自己的下身試著讓自己不要發出過大的喘息聲。

Mallory再一次放下手中的鋼筆，湖綠色的雙眸閃過一絲危險，「你應該知道打擾我辦公需要付出點代價對吧，特工。」

「那您想好要如何處置您那不受教的特工了嗎？Sir。」Bond能感覺到自己的心跳正因為Mallory從電話那頭傳來的聲音興奮躁動著，準備好藉由對方的聲音好好的讓自己紓解壓力。

「首先，你得先把自己準備好，等我半個鐘頭，文件處理完畢後我再來想要怎麼處理你。」Mallory笑著對著螢幕滑過結束通話，他可以想像電話那頭的金髮特工會有多麼難耐。

2017/01/27

洗完澡的金髮特工髮絲上仍沾染著水珠，全身鍛鍊姣好的肌肉線條一覽無遺的盡收在Mallory眼底，腰間上僅隨興圍著浴巾，雙腿之間甚至已將浴巾撐出了一道弧線，「James，過來。」Mallory以命令似的語氣坐在床緣對著他的男人招著手。

「Sir，您的眼神快要刺穿我了，我能夠感覺到那視線掃過我所裸露的部位，正如同方才您在桌旁盯著我下腹的眼神一般火熱。」Bond邊走邊搖晃著自己的腰臀，展現在對方面前，走至床邊時，他雙手捧起了對方的臉頰，在那薄唇上頭輕輕落下了一個吻，正當他打算將唇移開卻不預警的被Mallory的手掌覆上後腦，一個充滿侵略性的吻隨著Mallory的進攻而來，Bond僅是張著嘴任憑他的男人對他予取予求，他不得不承認這樣的Mallory很性感。

雙唇在兩人的默契之下近乎同時的分開，口中牽出的銀絲久久未能斷去，Bond感受到一雙手正在他包覆著浴巾的臀肉上揉捏著，對方溫熱的手掌從浴巾下方緩緩探入了那被陰影所遮蔽的私處，逐漸上移的指尖搔著他的皮膚，直到滑過臀縫之間到達了那刻著不規則紋路的皺摺處，Bond的呼吸逐漸加重。

「真是讓我意外，Mr.Bond，你已經自己擴張過了?」Mallory揚起了一邊的眉，榛綠色的雙眸對上了他天藍色的雙眼，Bond感覺到自己的窄穴逐漸的被男人粗糙的指節所磨蹭撐開。

「呃、Sir......觀賞費從您那所支出，所以事前準備我想我也得做點貢獻。」Mallory的中指在此時已深入了那火熱的甬道，肉壁溫柔的包覆著他的手指，配合著順暢的抽插動作，Bond毫不避諱的發出舒服的呻吟聲。

就在Mallory的三根指頭在他的體內毫無阻礙的抽插幾次，Bond握上了他上司的手腕，「可以了，Sir，接下來讓我來吧。」

Bond將圍在腰間的浴巾脫去，看著眼前的男人也脫下了下身的布料，雙腿之間硬挺著的陰莖意味著他大可以直接開始，Bond主動的坐上Mallory的大腿，左手握著Mallory挺立的下身，右手以兩根手指撐開自己的後穴對準男人的陰莖緩緩坐了下去。

「啊......」雖然已經做過潤滑以及擴張卻仍能感受到自己的腸壁正因Mallory過於粗大的陰莖所撐開，帶著痛覺以及快感的雙向刺激讓Bond忍不住扭動著自己的腰。

看著眼前的上司正因他的動作而呼吸漸大，Bond滿意的直接坐了下去，狠狠的讓對方的陰莖捅入了他的體內，Mallory緊蹙著眉頭，忍受著差點溢出的呻吟「你需要有人好好的調教你，James。」

優雅的英國嗓音進入了Bond的耳內，他感受到男人雙手捧著他的臀瓣配合著他的動作將他抬起並且挺起腰戳刺著他最為敏感的部位。

兩人最後結束於彼此雙雙高潮，Bond整個人趴在Mallory的身上，「這樣的費用不曉得足夠嗎，James。」Mallory嘴角一個上揚。


	9. 情人節

一如往常的在MI6待到了所有人皆離開，Mallory才將自己的筆記型電腦闔上，緩緩收入公事包拉上了拉鍊，黑色皮質的公事包上頭夾帶著一把黑傘，他在門邊取下了長大衣，注意著辦公室內的電源皆已關閉，鑰匙在門上轉了一下，聽見了清脆的金屬聲，今日也是一般寂靜。

回到家中他摸黑開啟了牆上的開關，屋內泛著溫暖的橘黃色光線，十分柔和安靜的氣氛讓Mallory放鬆的瞇起了雙眸，將公事包放置在客廳後他聽見細微的聲響，似乎是從二樓書房內傳出，身為MI6的最高指揮，他拔出了位在腰後的白朗寧手槍確認上膛後握在右手，盡可能的壓低身子踏著近乎無聲的步伐上樓。

曾經擔任過陸軍上校的男人並未少過出外勤的經驗，他憑藉著身體的記憶緩步踏入位於二樓的書房，窗邊有空氣流動所造成的呼嘯聲，窗簾在風的吹拂下晃動著，並未發現可疑人影卻明白有人已闖入。

桌面放置著一小盒擁有精緻包裝的紙盒，他並不曉得內容物為何，正小心翼翼的準備掏出位於胸口內袋的純白手巾，身後傳來熟悉的低沉嗓音，「那並不是炸彈，Sir，僅是一個小小的紀念品。」

Mallory猛然一個回頭，看見那名金髮特工站在門邊的陰影處，一身深藍色的西裝，如平時所見一般從容的模樣就像是已經待在這等他一段時間了。

這時男人才將手中的白朗寧放置書房桌面，拿起了位於桌上的"紀念品"，柔滑的緞帶被悄然解下，掀開上蓋後，Mallory有些驚訝的揚起了眉，「我並不是很喜歡甜食，James。」

Bond的嘴角泛起了笑意，踏著步伐朝他接近，湛藍色的雙眸望向對方手中的盒裝巧克力，拿起了其中一片，撕開金黃色的包裝紙之後有一股淡淡的紅茶香味充斥在空氣中，「這並不會過甜，帶點伯爵紅茶的清香，我認為很適合您，並且適合這個日子，Sir。」

Mallory這時才想起今天MI6的職員們似乎有些心情上的浮動，Moneypenny的桌上還擺著明顯是有人送她的小禮物，整日不時分神看著手中的時間，下班時間到了以後趕著離開，原來為的是去與人共度這屬於情人的節日。

「抱歉，我並沒有準備禮物，James。」Mallory榛綠色的雙眸閃耀著，帶有一絲難以察覺的歉意。

Bond笑了出聲，他何時介意過Mallory因為工作而忘了各種節日呢？他甚至連自己的生日都經常不記得，但他卻記得Bond的生日，這也已經足夠了，他還能有什麼要求？

拿在手中的巧克力幾乎要被體溫所融化，包裝紙上頭已沾上些許，Bond將手中的巧克力遞至Mallory的嘴邊，原先因為久聞茶香已有些嗅覺疲乏的鼻子再次被那淡淡的紅茶混雜著巧克力的甜味所填滿。

他緩緩張開口，咬下Bond手中的巧克力，進入口腔內的薄片緩緩融化著，帶點苦甜的巧克力巧妙的和紅茶氣味交織在一起，甜味、苦味以及高雅的茶香譜出一曲美好的樂章，不嗜甜食的Mallory也能夠接受這樣的口感，吞嚥之後嘴裡仍帶有不明顯的紅茶香氣。

「如何?」Bond笑得瞇起了雙眼，光看Mallory的表情他也能夠明白對方十分滿意。

「你可以自己嚐嚐，James。」Mallory難得勾起了嘴角。

「那我就，嚐嚐看，Gareth。」Bond將自己的唇瓣貼上了對方的，舌頭竄入了Mallory的口中在裡頭勾起了他的，一股淡淡的甜味與茶香瞬間在口中散開，夾雜著Mallory的氣味幾乎是讓Bond更強勢的將舌頭向內探。

兩人分開了唇瓣，Mallory輕聲的喘息著，「味道如何？」

「非常滿意，Sir。」Bond攬上了Mallory的腰急切的尋求第二次的熱吻。

「情人節快樂，James。」

「情人節快樂，Gareth。」Bond揚起自信的微笑補上了另一句，「您就是我最棒的情人節禮物，我並不需要其他的。」

一陣暖意緩緩的浮上Mallory的心頭。

And Then

巧克力在Mallory的手中漸漸融化，化為黏稠的液體，手指之間的戳刺動作讓巧克力沾染上了Bond的後穴，緩緩向內推送的動作讓在身下喘息的男人感覺到不同於以往的異物感，「Ga、Gareth......住手、」

兩根手指在對方甬道內隨意的抽插幾下後緩緩拔出，蹲跪在床鋪上的Mallory看著Bond在他身下從耳根至頸脖泛起了紅潤。

「巧克力的味道很好，但你的味道更好，James。」他在對方天藍色的雙眸注視下伸出了他那濕潤的舌頭，以舌尖舔弄著沾著巧克力的手指，從根部向著指尖吸允著，很快的手指頭上剩餘的巧克力被舔盡，手指帶有些唾液在燈光照耀之下有些銀白色的光芒。

「該死。」Bond忍不住喊了出來，他從未想過Mallory這古板的官僚能夠如此色情，但他卻在今日見識到他的長官並不是如他所想像的如此無趣。

「讓我也來嚐嚐你的，James。」一個響亮的巴掌聲從Bond噘起的臀部上頭傳來，熱辣的痛楚緩緩在後臀細緻的皮膚上頭蔓延，接著又持續響起了好幾下拍打聲，讓沉靜的臥室有了些許帶有節奏感的背景音，Mallory滿意的看著身下的男人因他一次又一次的拍打而暈起粉紅的臀瓣，適合這個節日的粉色。

在他身下的特工搖著腰臀忍不住因Mallory的拍打而喘息著，他感覺到一股熱切的鼻息忽然出現在自己的腿間，接著奇異的感覺隨後而來，濕黏卻溫熱的舌頭舔舐著他的皺摺處，繞著穴口打轉著，「Gareth、等等、等等......」

不顧Bond在他身下雙眼泛起了水氣，Mallory揚起了嘴角更加賣力的舔弄著他沾滿巧克力的臀穴，緩慢舔開後舌頭一個使力，突刺了進去，在近乎灼熱的甬道內一伸一吐的操著那名金髮特工，對方的呻吟以及喘息因此而漸大。

從Bond的身後緩緩抬起的俊顏，以那靈活的舌頭舔過嘴唇邊緣，榛綠色的雙眸盡是情慾的色彩，「謝謝你的巧克力，James。」

「只要您滿意，Gareth。」

兩人在同一刻對著彼此說出了今日第二次的，「情人節快樂。」


	10. 信仰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對James Bond而言，Gareth Mallory便是他的信仰，只有在對方面前，他毫無保留。

信仰

James Bond並沒有宗教信仰，而如今他卻雙膝落在Mallory的面前，那張暗紅色的地毯上頭，他赤裸著身軀全身上下僅包裹著一條緊身內褲，就像是個虔誠的信徒一般，對著他的長官懺悔，「我有罪，請您赦免我的罪。」

Mallory雖無奈卻仍和他的特工演這一齣戲，他想看看這名特工究竟在心裡想些什麼，自從兩人成為伴侶後，他並不只一次因那名金髮特工的行為或思想感到驚訝，該有的摩擦在他們兩人之間不間斷的發生，直到逐漸減少。

這意味著他的長官已經越來越能習慣Bond的出奇不意，如同此時此刻所發生的情境，那對湖綠雙眼居高臨下俯視著跪著的男人，低沉的嗓音質問著，「你犯了什麼罪，Mr. Bond，向我陳述你的罪名。」

「我喜歡上了我自己的長官，他的名字是Gareth Mallory。」

「你覺得在現今這樣的時代下這依然算是罪？說說其他的，別隨便編個理由搪塞我。」

Bond忍不住向上抬起了眼望著他的長官，對方穿著一身訂製的三件套西裝，雙手倚在沙發的扶手，那對眼眸充滿著一股傲氣以及強烈的支配感，年長男人的氣場強大得讓他不由自主感到心跳加速，光裸的背部染上了一層薄汗。

他微微眨動了那淡金色的睫毛，試著為自己的行為添上罪名，沉默了幾秒，「我因任務失誤為自己的長官製造了不必要的困擾，將軍需部門所給予的裝備徹底毀損殆盡，使軍情六處今年所申請的經費減少，請您懲罰我，長官。」Bond看向男人那雙微浮起青筋的手背，他知道對方揮起手掌的份量是如此的沉重，而他乾渴的喉頭卻不禁滾動著，渴望得到屬於Mallory所給予的一切。

James Bond竟還敢對他告解，這件事情確實曾讓他感到憤怒，如今再次提起Mallory仍然忍不住收緊了自己雙手的拳頭，畢竟那次任務Bond甚至讓自己受了不必要的傷，並且因不妥當的處理而引起傷口發炎，足足高燒了三天才退。

他對於Bond對自己的性命看得比他還要輕這件事爭執了幾次，就算其實Mallory也能依據對方執行任務的狀況發現他已用著自己的方式努力改變了一點，或許僅是幾個小動作，他依然看得見。

年長男人輕嘆了一口氣，明知道這並非典型的懲罰，最多也僅是藉以威嚇，他仍拍響了自己的大腿，「你知道自己該怎麼做，Mr. Bond。」

就像是得到了好處，金髮特工滿意的勾起了唇角，他明白自己將會獲得內心所渴望的一切，從他的長官、伴侶，亦或者支配者手中。

趴伏在對方腿上的動作十分熟練，下腹貼著Mallory的雙腿，將那渾圓的臀部翹得高挺，男人寬厚的手掌隔著內褲布料揉捏著那帶有彈性的臀肉，將它握在手中施以壓力，他的動作並不溫柔，帶著些許粗魯，指頭掐陷在那帶肉的臀部上頭，或許在布料下白皙的臀瓣已帶有指痕。

揮下的手掌毫無任何憐憫，擊打在那願以受罰的部位，Bond的呻吟與哀嚎在此刻化為了背景音樂，在Mallory每落下拍打的瞬間而響起，疼痛之間夾雜了難以掩飾的快感。

他願意成為Mallory唯一的信徒，並且無可救藥的臣服在他腳底，若對方開口，他會毫不猶豫親吻那刷得發亮的皮鞋，放棄所有自尊，在對方面前他僅是個平凡的人類，不再是世人所傳言的007編號特工。

「難道連專心都做不到？」男人修長的手指伸入了他褲頭內，將內褲扯至膝窩，被摑打發紅的臀部毫無防備的裸露在他的眼下，「懲罰現在才正要開始，Mr. Bond。」

舉起的手再次揮下，掌心紮實拍打在那噘起的臀瓣上頭，響亮的拍打聲令身下的男人格外羞恥顫抖著身子，收緊雙手，嘴裡低吟出聲，「唔、請原諒我，長官。」

「從你的表情以及抵著我大腿的性器，我並不認為你為自己的所作所為反省過。」Mallory的手掌毫無憐憫的落在方才拍打過的右臀，上頭浮現的掌印堆疊得更加清晰，Bond卻以下體蹭著對方的西裝褲，陰莖端頂帶著些許水光，腫脹得發疼，毫無自制。

拍打一而再的落在同樣位置，精準的像是瞄準過一般，疼痛逐漸累積變得麻痺，越過了麻痺則是難以承受的劇痛，Bond拉高了呻吟，不安份的動著，腰間卻被Mallory緊緊扣住，難以掙脫，他的喘息變得粗重，不斷因震動擦過男人大腿的陰莖更是到了極限。

「長官、啊、哈、啊……您再繼續，我忍受不住……」金髮特工的聲音變得斷續，腦內近乎難以思考，慾望佔領了他的思緒，淫糜的氣味似乎緩緩透進了空氣中，他的雙頰緋紅得就像是自己被揍得紅腫的臀瓣。

「我以為你很享受才會來找我討教訓，Mr. Bond。」Mallory完全沒有減輕力道，而是持續摑打自己調皮的特工，「沒有人能想到007會乖巧趴在長官腿上羞恥的受罰，你是個壞男孩，可不是嗎？」

情境似的話語持續撩撥著Bond的情慾，他再也難以忍受，腦中一片空白，直到回神後自己下身早已一片狼藉，沾濕了Mallory的西裝褲，他的背隨著喘息的頻率而上下起伏，熱燙的手掌則停下了拍打，取而代之揉捏著他紅腫的臀瓣，「結束了，但我認為你依然需要好好反省，我給予你疼痛不代表你應該獲得原諒。」

「長官，至少這讓我心理舒坦許多，您為我所做的已經夠多了。」Bond似乎並不打算馬上起身，仍趴在Mallory的腿上享受對方揉著那熱燙的臀瓣，間或接續著拍打，以及最後輕撫在他那燦金頭髮的安慰，寬厚手掌覆在他的腦袋上頭輕柔的撫弄，像在安撫著一隻黃金獵犬。

James Bond或許沒有宗教信仰，但他唯一的信仰正是他的長官Gareth Mallory，只有那名男人能讓他感到赦免，得到心靈上真正的平靜，待在對方身邊的時候，他就只是個平凡的人類，不需要任何逞強以及偽裝，就算展現出自己脆弱的模樣，也無需擔心。

Mallory確實對自己的特工嚴厲，但他同樣也能給與Bond所需要的一切，並且毫無保留的寵溺。


End file.
